


I Could Get Used To This

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: The Little Things (DBH Drabble Collection) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Gavin Reed Redemption, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin thinks about the things he's used to, and the newer things he's not so used to, while sitting with his new family.





	I Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the good ending, where Hank adopts Gavin and considers Connor, Richard and Matthew his kids.

 

**_Gavin was used to a lot of things._ **

He was used to being alone.

He was used to picking beer bottles up off the floor after a bad day for Hank, since he’d done the same for his Father.

He was used to going to the graveyard with Hank, since he’d often gone to visit his Mother.

He was used to being beaten up by random people occasionally, courtesy of his Father.

He was used to being a disappointment, being useless, being an asshole.

He was used to the panic attacks that rose at the mere mention of his Father.

He was used to being no-one.

**_Gavin wasn’t used to a lot of things either:_ **

He wasn’t used to being greeted in the morning by, not 1, not 2, but 3 people: Connor, Hank and Richard. Sometimes Matthew, if he was around.

He wasn’t used to the ‘ice-cream tub of sadness’ in the freezer. Well, there were five. Thee thirium flavor, one chocolate, and one coffee. Any time any of the boys felt down, Hank would ask “Uh oh, is it ice-cream of sadness time?” and they’d sit and watch Disney movies until the sadness faded.

He wasn’t used to talking about how much he missed his Mother to Hank, who in return talked about Cole.

He wasn’t used to being handled so gently. He flinched at unexpected physical contact, though he calmed quickly when he realized he was being praised or comforted or being shown affection.

He wasn’t used to being told he mattered, that he was loved, a part of a family.

He wasn’t used to having a Dad who gave a shit about him, who calmed him through panic attacks and nightmares, and didn’t hurt him when he did something wrong, who instead ruffled his hair and said “It’ll be alright, Son.”

He wasn’t used to Sumo trusting him as though he had always been a part of the family they’d both been adopted into. The first time Sumo sprawled on Gavin’s lap, the man sat in shock for a solid 15 minutes.

* * *

Gavin knew one day, he’d be used to the things he wasn’t used to, and he’d have a whole new list of things he wasn’t used to… But right now, sitting with his family and watching Wall-E, he didn’t have to think about that.

_**He could get used to this.** _


End file.
